


Alone with Wrench's Libido

by ExplicitFeedFics



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Shot, Come as Lube, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, Groping, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Moaning, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn Watching, Rough Sex, Sex, Sweat, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplicitFeedFics/pseuds/ExplicitFeedFics
Summary: Wrench is finally alone in the hackerspace. Libido gives way to a naked, sweaty, and panting Wrench draped over the couch. And a huge, sticky mess.
Kudos: 13





	Alone with Wrench's Libido

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a pretty much normal smut story. No overt kinks here. Other than dom/sub and mentions of BDSM. It's also not furry. It's a bit short. Let me know what I could do better, if you want to. There'll be another chapter featuring a fuckbuddy. It's not all that great, but I wanted something with Wrench, so.

“Remind me where you’re going again?”

“Well, me and Sitara were gonna head to this sushi place she told me about.” he paused, “Sure you don’t wanna come?”

“It could be fun… but I’ve got some shit I wanna get done here,” Wrench replied from behind his mask.

“Oooh~ how responsible.” Marcus cleared his throat, “It’s fine. I get it. You’re just too good for California rolls. But, if you change your mind, you know where to find us.” He started escalating the stairs and out of the DedSec’s hackerspace.

“Not really.”

“If you care enough, you’ll figure it out!” Marcus shouted before closing the door at the top of the stairs opened and he made his leave.

Wrench sighed. He still couldn’t believe just how well that Marcus fit into their group. He made his way over to his laptop and sat down at a table. He opened the program he’d been playing around with, trying to figure out what the hashing key was. But this wasn’t really his main focus— he was just looking busy for a few minutes in case Marcus or Sitara came back because they forgot something or whatever. But after five or so minutes, Wrench assumed it was clear, and closed the program and stretched.

Wrench was finally all alone in the hackerspace. Everyone was now off doing something or another, and they weren’t expected to come back for at least an hour or two. And although he could get privacy in other places if he wanted, this place was filled to the brim with technology and monitors. And it just felt like more of a challenge, which excited him. He enjoyed challenges, and this one had such pleasant rewards. Wrench leaned back into the somewhat cold, somewhat uncomfortable couch and reached for his belt. Slowly, he loosened it and began to pull it from the loops on his jeans. He tossed it aside, onto the floor.

With one hand, he unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them, revealing the bulge in his boxers. When he was done, his left hand reached over to his laptop’s keyboard and carefully typed. the other slithered down his boxers and grazed his hardening dick. He flinched slightly, but continued, and weakly grabbed his dick in his right hand. Wrench held his balls and rubbed his cock, which was growing quickly into a large erection. And finally, his other hand had finished connecting to all of the monitors in front of him. He searched through his files.

After a bit, he pulled up a video he had recorded of a guy he had a one-night stand with a while ago. He was a nice guy, certainly inside, at least, where Wrench had gotten around to feeling, but that was all he had been: something to fuck. Now Wrench got the opportunity to go back over the footage, something which he had thought about doing for a while. The guy was tied to the bed, his erect cock standing straight up. And Wrench teased him with careful touches, and he whimpered with every one. Wrench bit his lip as the guy moaned to Wrench fondling his balls.

One-night stand guy was non-stop making sounds as Wrench moved from grazing his hand by his dick to massaging his balls between his fingers to fingering him. His sounds were so pathetic and submissive. Wrench could make anyone his bitch like that if he tried. Whimpering under his touch, desperate to come, but Wrench deciding to let them beg. It was a profoundly horny thought that had him dripping pre-come into his underwear. Wrench took his left hand from the laptop to help pull his jeans off of him, underwear, too. Having peeled them off, he threw them with his belt and spit into his hand.

The guy started to moan out begs for Wrench to just jack him off already. “Wrench, Wrench, please. I need to come.” And with unseen encouragement from behind the camera, he panted, “I’m your bitch. I’m your slutty bitch. I wanna come into your hands. I wanna be tied up and come for you. Please. Please, Wrench.” Wrench was furiously masturbating. Wrench could make people his bitch. Wrench could make people a slut for him.

Video Wrench finally got around to jacking off one-night stand guy. Perfect timing. Wrench slowed down, edging closer to climax as the video did, too. And with a loud moan flowing from the speakers, Wrench bit his lip with a quiet grunt as hot spurts of come shot out from his cock. It covered the floor, his hand, his thighs, and his stomach. Panting, himself, Wrench slowed his hand down. And after a moment, his heart rate slowed down and he calmed down. But, an ever-approaching thought dug into his brain. He wouldn’t get a chance like this again for a long time. And somehow, his libido wasn’t yet satisfied. So, he pulled up a porn website and quickly searched for something to relieve his blue balls.

It was a video of a tiny twink deepthroating a huge cock while being penetrated from behind at the same time. Perhaps it was a bit overkill, but Wrench started desperately rubbing his cock. The twink moaned through the dick, and you could see it in his throat. His ass was being pounded by some hunk, and his whole body was being jostled and smashed by these two hunks. Wrench used the come in his hands to masturbate, his breath quickened and irregular. He exhaled hot and humid, and he was slightly sweating all over. His cock was taking a beating and he mercilessly squeezed the life out of it. Wrench couldn't even stop himself from moaning now. thirty seconds went by. A minute. A minute and a half. Wrench’s arm was getting tired as he furiously tried to come again, still not satisfied. He had lost control and was moaning loudly as he took his other hand and tried to finish the job, masturbating intensely.

The hunk in the front came, and come shot out from the poor twink’s mouth. Wrench was arching his back and squeezing his legs together as he finally felt climax welling. Reduced by lust, he came again, and even hotter spurts of come spattered all over the floor and onto his jeans. He kept going, riding out an exhausting, desperate release. After a moment, when he was done, Wrench fell back onto the couch, his legs practically giving in. He panted, sweating, with his arms tired. There was a big mess for him to clean up now. The video lept playing, loudly moaning throughout the hackerspace. Wrench didn’t care.

A minute or so later, Wrench shut off the video and disconnected his computer from the monitors, but stayed sitting on the warm, messy couch, too tired still to clean up everything else. It was only a moment later that Wrench heard the door open at the top of the stairs.


End file.
